notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blarm
Blarm ("Talk") was the Name of the Hillmen language.It was sometimes represented by modified (middle) welsh or modified scottish gaelic. Placenames in MERP A number of placenames in MERP are taken from welsh and therefore thought to be derived from the Blarm or Dunael language, for example: *Argoed (Wel."(Place) at the Edge of the Wood") *Coed Prenwyn (Wel."White-tree Wood") *Coed Drug (Wel."Evilwood") *Mebion Bron (Wel. Meibion Bran "Sons of the Raven") *Morva Tarth (Wel. Morfa Tarth "Marsh of Mist") *Nothva Rhaglaw (Wel. Noddfa Rhaglaw "Refuge of the Regent") *Penmorva (Wel. Penmorfa "Head of the Marsh") *Safin Rhaglaw (Wel. Ceunant Rhaglaw "Regent’s Gorge") *Thuin Boid (Wel. Twyn Bod "Hill of the Dwelling") The use of Welsh however is inconsistent within the MERP publications.Several Words of the Hillman-Tongue, as the Titles Targ or Targ-Arm, the ancient name of the Hillmen, Ne Dreubhan (from "Noi Treubhan") are actually based on gaelic. The Hillmen Language in Lotro In Lord of the Rings Online, the language of the Hillmen and Angmarim is represented by scottish gaelic instead of middle welsh.In MERP sometimes gaelic and scots gaelic were used to represent breeish and Dunael. Blarm Wordlist :Acrosma - (acras, "hunger"?) :Ail-Leagan - other laying? Stone-laying? :Bâna-Flâhês - Elves, white furies (bán flaith, white princes?) :Benhuis - :Bhan - white :Boghain - (Bocánaig Buck-people? or Boghain, "Own Bow"?) :Broggha - :Cameth Brin - :Càrn - Hill, stone-pile :Carn-Dûm - mountain Fortress (Cárndun?) :Ceann - Head :Ceaird - Craftsman :Ceartais - justice :Cenaird (Ceannard,"Chief") :Cill - temple :Cillinn - chapel :Coille - Forest :Corcur - purple or knife-men? :Creg - (creag, "Rock, cliff"?) :Creoth - Wounded :Dachaidh - Home, dwelling :Dachaidhean - homes :Dair - maker, crafter :Dhier - :Dun - Fort, Hill :Duvardain - Cold-earth-gift? :Eiginn - Violence, Force :Famhair - Demon, Giant :Feithan - (from feith, "stay, remain"? or feitheid, "Beast of prey"?) :fian - semi-independent Warband :Ful Hiam - Berserker; traditional Warrior (fuil, "Blood"?) :Glin a-Creag - (Gleann na Creige, “Valley of the Crag”) :Glin a-Rhua - (Gleann Ruadh, “Red Valley”) :Kalth - (Kilt, "tucked together"? caille, "veil"?) :kern - Warrior :Kullodoo - (Kilt, "tucked together"? caille, "veil"?) :Maccs-Rhua - :Maes Fao - :Mag Tuira - (Magtuireadh Plain of Towers?) :Magtuma - (ma, "Hand"?) :Maighba - (maighistir, "Master"?) :Malm Bairg - :Mhor - Great :Mong-Finn - (Mongfind, "White Mane") :mùr - Host, countless Number :nasc - Ring :Noi Trevan - nine tribes :Pen-Drebi - :Pen-Hag - :Pen-Hum - :Rhudaur -red sky? :Rrogga a Barg-moigh - :Sruth Boghain - (Sruth nam Bocan “Stream of the Ghosts”) :Taigh - House :Talugdaeri - :Tanoth Brin - :Targadh - :Targadh-Arm - War-Chief :Targadh - Ruler, Hill-Chief (Targadh, "ruling, governing, assembly") :Tech - House :Torr - Tower :Trev - Tribe (Treubh) :Trev Gallorg - lowland-Tribe? Tribe of the valorous way? :Triach - (triath, "lord, chief"?) :Troichean Armchleasaiche - “Battle-expert Dwarves” :Trow or Drow - Trolls and Goblins :Wegech - a Witch or Conjurer (Buitseach?) References *Arnor Name Glossary, David Salo, Chris Seeman, Arden Smith; published in:Other Hands Issue 15 and 16 Supplement Arnor Name Glossary Category:Hillmen Category:Languages Category:Eriador Category:1640